Kazuki Kazami
Kazuki Kazami (風見一姫, Kazami Kazuki) is Yuuji Kazami's elder sister who disappeared when Yuuji was ten years old. Despite her delicate and diminutive body, she is so intelligent that she can be called a genius. She was the same age as Amane Suou. They both went to the same school, “Takizono Private Academy”, and were on the basketball team. She "died" in a bus accident which greatly influences Yuuji's and Amane's life.(MAJOR SPOILER UPCOMING) After her "death", her mind was integrated with the Thanatos System by CIRS. Later on, it was found that she still has a functioning body. Appearance Kazuki has long, white hair, violet eyes and a fragile-looking diminutive body. Yuuji notes that Kazuki usually had on a rather sleepy expression in contrast to her sharp attitude and keen intellect. In Eden, she used a fake prosthetic hand/claw for the humor of it. Personality Kazuki was a genius whose intelligence surpassed almost everybody she contacted or met. Due to this, Kazuki is capable of being a leader during dire times, keeping her calm and level-headed composure in many situations. For those whom Kazuki did not care, she is seen as a pragmatic, sharp and blunt individual, and she used those traits to her end by smoothly manipulating people around her, bending them to her will. But for ones she does really care, she is shown to be a bit feminine, like blushing and acting a bit high-strung sometimes. She also said she did not want to be a "know-it-all" genius, sometimes she just wanted to be a normal girl like anyone else, mostly for her little brother's sake. As Amane stated, Kazuki usually gave away a sense of sleepiness and indifference most of the times. For her little brother, Yuuji Kazami, Kazuki shares almost an unhealthy and obsessed relationship, to the point of monopolize him, bathing and sleeping with him (they still did not have any sort of sexual interaction during their childhood, bar kissing, it is that Kazuki just wanted to "toy" her brother, using him as a "sexual tool"). Nevertheless, Kazuki loves her brother very much, her love was enough that she would willingly sacrifice everything for his sake, and she always wanted him to grow up, to be a man and become stronger. Her actions both scared and amazed Yuuji, and her influence would continue to last for many years to come. Interestingly, due to how long she had been in stasis state, when meeting with Yuuji again after years, many of his actions surprised and caught Kazuki off-guard, as Yuuji now was more experienced in "dealing" with girls he met. They remained siblings, but with their reconciliation, they both admitted they love each other, as a man and a woman. Background Kazuki Kazami is Yuuji Kazami's older sister, who loves and takes care of her brother. Her desire to make Yuuji happy causes her to develop a brother-complex for him. Several years before the main events of Kajitsu, she and her basketball teammates were involved in an accident. Along with Amane, she survived the ordeal, but her survival was concealed. After being secretly rescued, she was used as the Thanatos System's core. Plot (Visual Novel) Grisaia no Kajitsu Grisaia no Meikyuu Amane's route In Amane's afterstory, it was revealed that Amane had been sending a letter she wrote to Kazuki on a regular basis, as she was trying to cope with her survival guilt. However, it was also revealed that the letter with no address on it was never returned to her, so it was deduced on Amane's part that Kazuki may still be alive somewhere. The ending scene of the route showed a family picture sent to Kazuki by Amane pinned on a cork board, with a silhouette of a woman looking at it, hinting that Kazuki is still alive somewhere. Grisaia no Rakuen Plot (Anime) Grisaia no Kajitsu Kazuki is told by Amane to Yuuji on how she died and how Amane befriended her. Kazuki became really close to her because of how Amane was hopeless and the only girl who always depended on her, which reminded Kazuki of Yuuji. Kazuki was responsible to let Amane to survive alone and actually had planned to follow her which was noticed by Yuuji and they returned on returning to the incident field, noticing that Kazuki had planned everything for Amane's future, even asking her to take care of Yuuji which Amane had done before noticing Kazuki's wish. Kazuki made a brief appearance as Thanatos' vessel during Makina's arc. But her true where about is revealed in Grisaia no Rakuen anime instead. Grisaia no Meikyuu Kazuki is told by Yuuji during his interviewed to Yuria. Prior to her life, she was described to be a prodigy, able to control everything to her will even her own parents, and also loved Yuuji which Yuuji couldn't apprehend well. Kazuki was also told to dislike the fact that Yuuji befriended with Sachi during his childhood, being implied to be jealous. She was revealed to think herself as weird and actually wanted Yuuji for herself, but the fact of learning that sibling couldn't be with each other gave her a grieve and once asked Yuuji about it, but Yuuji couldn't understand about it that time and said that he could only accept Kazuki for what she was. Yuria screamed loudly when Yuuji told her that Kazuki wished to have Yuuji to be a proper man and never let woman to cry which Yuuji always do the opposite instead. Albeit in most of Yuuji's case, the girls are crying only for something funny. Grisaia no Rakuen Kazuki as Thanatos commanded a man named Adam to have Yuuji for assassinating Heath in hope for her and Yuuji's safety. After learning that Yuuji had failed, she asked to have him being brought to her instead. She revealed herself in front of Yuuji as a holographic of herself and telling Yuuji of why she was unable to meet him after the accident. Kazuki told Yuuji that she unintentionally made Amane to be blamed to eat people to survive as she left her fake corpse and was taken secretly as Thanatos' system due her fame achievement. When she was inside the Thanatos, Kazuki had a memory lost and needed time to recover herself, but she was finally recovered completely, she was late to find Yuuji. She promised Yuuji to find a way to rescue him and told him to wait quietly. Kazuki commanded the agent to drop a pile of secret phone to contact the Mihama girls as she learned of Yuuji's connection with them, especially among them is Amane. She helped them to provide themselves with weaponary, money, and also the escape plan on Yuuji. Unfortunately, she couldn't keep on to the last moment because the other vessel of Thanatos noticed her odd and shut her down. But before she was completely shut, she secretly asked Yuria to take her body out so she could meet with the others directly. After Yuria saved Kazuki, Kazuki introduced herself properly towards the girls while having her left hand with a crane arm and shocked Amane. Amane went far by hugging her really long which giving unpleasant feel on Kazuki despite the latter was actually happy to be able to see her well directly. After learning that Yuuji wanted to kill Heath himself, Kazuki was greatly reluctant to give information to help him and wanted Yuuji to not getting involved any longer. But Yuuji's current personality beat the best of Kazuki and she finally let him be. Because of being kept as one of Thanatos' vessel for long, Kazuki was yet able to move freely like how human would and needed to lay down in a special capsule to recover her muscle's strength. During the rest time, she had conversation with Amane and told her that she promised to Amane and the rests of Mihama's inhabitant that she would built the new place to live for them all and already prepared to place to be which is Asako's inheritance island for Yuuji. Two years after Yuuji had killed Heath, Kazuki become the mentor to the girls and was seen to educate Michiru, telling her an idiot for being the only one to keep study while the rests were having fun. During the photograph, she also argued so she had position to be close with Yuuji which Yuuji unable to handle. In the end of the anime, she had a rest with Chizuru and revealed that her crane arm is just a toy as she took it off easily, claiming that it just for fun. Anime Special Grisaia no Kajitsu Kazuki appeared on her own special episode, taking the time when Yuuji was a kid. Kazuki had Yuuji to play doctor and they molest on each other at home. Before going further, a bell rang and it broke Kazuki's mood and she left after promising Yuuji on a better play Grisaia no Meikyuu Kazuki appeared on Yuuji's special episode, taking the time when Yuuji was a kid. Kazuki had Yuuji to come with her, introducing him to her fellow basketball club members. The girls accidentally going lewd to Yuuji and it made Kazuki jealous despite she kept her calm and drinking a cup of tea. At night, Kazuki took a bath together with Yuuji and seemed about to have sex with him. Grisaia no Rakuen Kazuki appeared on her special episode alongside Amane. Taking the time probably more than half a year but yet reaching the two years after the war with Heath Oslo. In the new island, Kazuki was molested by Amane and she couldn't fight back because of her muscle had yet reaching the full recovery on their bath time. Yuuji later entered the bath and probably hit Amane on her head with a bucket as a punishment. Skills * High Intellect: '''Kazuki has a great IQ and able to learn everything quickly. This leads her to outwit anyone who is trying to do any harm on her or any of her beloved one. * '''High Skill Leadership: '''Kazuki able to lead anyone to be in her binding. Kazuki even goes far to ask the one who followed her on how much their heart following her. This is probably taken when Kazuki noticed that her father never once reflecting after being scolded on never caring Yuuji. * '''Advanced Melee Combat: Kazuki capable to take on a fight, even on her weakening state during her time on the disastrous bus accident. This skill is temporary weakening more as Kazuki needs time to recover her muscle's strength from being a Thanatos system for 6 years. Relationships ''Main article: Relationships of Kazuki Kazami '' Trivia *Her name 一姫 (Kazuki) means "One, Princess". **Kazuki is mostly a masculine name. *Her height has not changed during her time as the Thanatos System's core. Due to this, she is shorter than most of the other characters. *She also appeared in "Grisaia: Phantom Trigger" as Thanatos System *Her brother-complex towards Yuuji was likely caused by her desire to counteract the negligence he received from his parents due to her superiority. *She makes an appearance in the popular Nutaku game Kamihime Project R as a obtainable event unit. *Despite not being a main character in Grisaia no Kajitsu, Kazuki has her own special episode during the season aired. Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Females